With constant development of image collection technologies, more and more devices for image collection emerge, the quality of collected images becomes increasingly high, and the size of images also increases accordingly. For example, the size of a photo photographed by a single lens reflex camera may be dozens of megabytes. This brings much pressure to image storage and transmission.